This invention relates to novel compositions useful for the sustained-release of bioactive proteins. More particularly, the present invention provides a superior aqueous sustained release injectable formulation of bovine somatotropin. Also provided are methods of using these novel compositions for the sustained or prolonged release of bovine somatotropin.
With the advent of genetic engineering, the large-scale availability of many bioactive peptides and proteins has been achieved. However, the administration of these recombinantly produced peptides and proteins presents a unique set of problems. In many cases the maintenance of the biological effect of these proteins requires long-term administration. Since daily administration of these agents is inconvenient, sustained or prolonged release is preferred.
For numerous reasons, the art has long focused on the use of biocompatible oils as vehicles to achieve the sustained release of many drugs, including proteins and specifically somatotropins. Among the patents directed to this technology are U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,713 to Mitchell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,140 to Ferguson et al. Mitchell reports that prolonged parenteral release of bovine somatotropin (bSt;BGH) at desirably effective levels can be achieved using substantially non-aqueous compositions comprising at least about 10% by weight of a biologically active somatotropin and, as a continuous phase of the composition, a biocompatible oil such as corn oil. Ferguson et al. report that the injection of a sustained release formulation comprising bSt, wax and an oil increases daily milk production in a cow for an extended period of time.
The above patents illustrate the art""s emphasis on the use of non-aqueous delivery systems for the prolonged release of somatotropins. Noticeably absent from the art is the use of an aqueous formulation to achieve the prolonged release of bSt. Among the reasons the art has avoided using aqueous systems for the sustained delivery of proteins, especially somatotropins, is the general view that proteins are highly unstable when exposed to aqueous environments for long periods of time. (Pitt, Int. J. Pharmaceutics 59:173-196 (1990)). It is also generally thought that one could not obtain prolonged release of proteins or peptides using an aqueous formulation without making some effort to alter the solubility of the molecule or alter absorption of the molecule by, for example, absorption modifiers and viscosity inducing agents. Even when oils are used, Mitchell reports that antihydration agents are often added to a delivery system for bioactive proteins, or the protein is complexed with metals or metal compounds, to modify the release of the protein into an animal""s bloodstream. Use of these absorption modifying agents, however, alter protein solubility or induce viscosity and can diminish convenient injectability of a composition and/or lead to significant tissue irritation at the injection site.
While it is difficult to determine the origin of the art""s bias against the use of aqueous formulations to achieve the prolonged release of proteins such as bSt, it may be based upon research performed by J.B. Hutton (J. Endocrin. (1957) 16, 115-125). In his research, Hutton studied the effect of subcutaneous injections of graded doses (6.25, 12.5, 25.0, 50.0, 100.0 and 200.0 mg) of bovine growth hormone (bSt) dissolved in 5 ml saline (concentrations of 1.25, 2.5, 5, 10, 20 and 40 mg/ml, respectively) on the yield and composition of cow""s milk. The primary parameter studied by Hutton was an increase in milk yield. Hutton reported that mean milk yield over a four day period was influenced by the dose of bSt administered. Hutton did not present any data, however, that the higher milk yield was sustained over the entire four day period. Hutton asserted that a single 50 mg (10 mg/ml) bSt injection would provide enhanced milk yield for four days. Hutton acknowledged, however, that this assertion was based upon calculations requiring certain assumptions. The nature of these assumptions was not disclosed nor was any supporting data provided regarding his assertions. Hutton also did not present any data regarding the impact of the graded bSt doses on bSt serum levels or to indicate that higher doses of bSt administered in higher concentrations can effect the sustained release of bSt into the circulatory system of a cow.
An opportunity for the art to overcome its bias against the use of aqueous formulations to achieve the prolonged release of bSt occurred when L. J. Machlin, building upon the work of Hutton and others, investigated the effects of high potency bSt preparations relatively free of thyrotrophin (TSH) and prolactin contamination on milk production in cows (J. Dairy Sci. (1972) Vol. 56, No. 5, 575-580). Machlin found that injection of bSt every third day (60 mg dose, unknown concentration, three injections total) improved milk production as much as the same total dose given daily (20 mg dose, unknown concentration, nine daily injections). Machlin did not consider, however, whether use of aqueous high potency bSt preparations would result in the sustained release of the growth hormone into the circulatory system of a cow. In fact, Machlin states that xe2x80x9c[t]he half-life of BGH is 19-20 minutes in Holstein cows. Therefore, even with some delay in absorption from the subcutaneous site of injection, an increase in plasma BGH over endogenous levels could not be expected more than 12 hours past injection. Thus a prolonged increase in circulating BGH probably does not account for the effect.xe2x80x9d Machlin also did not recognize the interrelationship between the dose and concentration of bSt in effecting sustained release of bSt from an aqueous formulation.
In order to better understand Machlin""s observations, Bourne et al., J. Dairy Sci. Vol. 60:1629-1635 (1977), undertook measurement of serum bSt levels following subcutaneous injection of similar doses, Bourne et al. observed that average serum bSt concentrations reached a maximum one to three hours after injection and returned to pre-injection concentrations within twenty-four hours. This data by Bourne et al. argues against the sustained release of BGH into the bovine circulatory system beyond 24 hours and is consistent with the suggestion by Machlin that an increase in plasma BGH over endogenous levels could not be expected more than 12 hours past injection.
Subsequent to the studies of Hutton, Machlin and Bourne et al., the art focused away from their work. Numerous investigators used aqueous solutions for daily regimens with bSt concentrations generally ranging from the 1-10 mg/ml and a dose of 5-45 mg. However, none of the cases reported any significant bSt serum levels exceeding 48-60 hours. Therefore, the art continued to assume that aqueous formulations were inappropriate vehicles for achieving the prolonged release of bSt into the circulatory system of a cow.
The present invention overcomes this misconception by the art and provides a sustained release aqueous injectable formulation of bSt and methods of using this formulation to achieve the sustained or prolonged release of bSt into the circulatory system of an animal.
Machlin, L. J. (J. Dairy Sci. (1972) Vol. 56, No. 5, 575-580). Machlin reports that, over a nine day period, injection of bovine growth hormone every third day (60 mg dose, 180 mg total) improves milk production as much as the same total dose given daily (20 mg dose, 180 mg total). Machlin reports, however, that xe2x80x9c[t]the half-life of BGH is 19-20 minutes in Holstein cows. Therefore, even with some delay in 30 absorption from the subcutaneous site of injection, an increase in plasma BGH over endogenous levels could not be expected more than 12 hours past injection.xe2x80x9d Further, Machlin does not consider the question of whether aqueous formulations can be used as vehicles for achieving the prolonged release of proteins into the circulatory system of an animal.
Hutton, J. B. (J. Endocrin. (1957) 16, 115-125) reports on the effect growth hormone has on the yield and composition of cow""s milk. Hutton reported that mean milk yield over a four day period was influenced by the dose of bSt administered. Hutton did not present any data, however, that the higher milk yield was sustained over the entire four day period. Hutton also did not present any data regarding the impact of the graded bSt doses on bSt serum levels or to indicate that higher doses of bSt administered in higher concentrations can effect the sustained release of bSt into the circulatory system of a cow.
Hageman et al., J. Agric. Food Chem., 40(2), 348 (1992) report that the development of sustained-release dosage forms for the efficient delivery of somatotropins is complicated by the instability of the proteins upon exposure to water, especially at physiological conditions of pH 7.4 and 37xc2x0 C.
Bourne et al., J. Dairy Sci., Vol. 60:1629-1635 (1977), report that average serum bSt levels following subcutaneous injection of 10, 50 and 100 mg doses in 5 ml aqueous media reached a maximum level one to three hours after injection and returned to pre-injection concentrations within twenty-four hours.
Pitt, Int. J. Pharmaceutics 59:173-196 (1990), reports on the difficulties in developing parenteral sustained release delivery systems for proteins such as the somatotropins which are highly unstable in aqueous environments at high protein concentrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,713 to Mitchell issued May 7, 1991, discloses a method for achieving prolonged release of a biologically active somatotropin into the circulatory system of an animal by the parenteral administration to the animal of a substantially non-aqueous composition of at least about 10% by weight of a biologically active somatotropin and, as a continuous phase of the composition, a biocompatible oil. Mitchell emphasizes that his composition should be non-aqueous in order not to accelerate release.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,140 to Ferguson et al. issued Dec. 11, 1990, discloses a method for obtaining 28 days of increased daily milk production from a dairy cow by injecting into the cow 2 to 10 grams of a formulation comprising 10-25% bovine somatotropin suspended in a carrier that comprises 8-20% of a wax and 80-92% of an oil. Ferguson et al. do not consider the question of whether aqueous formulations can be used as a prolonged release vehicles.
European Patent Application 0 211 601, published Feb. 25, 1987, discloses animal growth-promoting compositions for administration to animals that comprise a mixture of water, a growth-promoting hormone (e.g., bovine growth hormone) and a polyoxyethylene block copolymer as a stabilizer. Preferred compositions contain 50-99.9 wt. % water, 0.05-10 wt. % growth hormone and 0.05-50 wt. % block copolymer. The reference reports that the presence of the block copolymer in the composition inhibits solids precipitation and loss of activity of the hormone during storage. The copolymers also provide for the sustained release of growth hormone due to their ability to undergo a well-known sol-gel transition when exposed to 37xc2x0 C. at the injection site; thus providing an in situ formed matrix for slow release of protein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,834 to Arendt (similar to South African Patent 912239) discloses a lyophilized product comprising 81-96.5% w/w biologically active drug (e.g., somatotropin) and a buffer system comprising 0.1-7.6% w/w sodium carbonate and 7.6-15% w/w sodium bicarbonate with the total buffer system concentration not exceeding 15.2% w/w. The formulated powder is reconstituted with saline solution in a small vial to form the desired concentration. The patent describes the utility of the aqueous solutions only in terms of daily administration and makes no indication of potential use for prolonged release of the bioactive drug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,416 to Janski et al. discloses a dried stabilized bioactive protein product coated with a strongly bound ionic detergent. Coating the protein with the ionic detergent reportedly stabilizes the proteins so that they retain their bioactivity and solubility when in contact with body fluid.
European Patent 0 193 917, published Sep. 10, 1986, discloses a biologically active composition having slow release characteristics comprising a water-soluble or-dispersible carbohydrate polymer (e.g., dextran; dextrin; alginate; vegetable gums; or cellulose, or their mixtures) and a biologically active macromolecule such as bovine somatotropin. These aqueous preparations require the use of complexation with carbohydrate polymers to provide sustained blood levels of somatotropins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,506 to Tyle describes an aqueous internal phase containing somatotropin for which sustained release is obtained upon incorporation into a multiple emulsion, i.e. oil/water/oil emulsion.
European Patent 0 353 045, published Jan. 31, 1990, reports the use of aqueous solutions with stabilizers, but sustained release requires their incorporation into a rate controlling device, i.e. osmotic pump/reservoir system. Also mentioned is the potential use of gels, pastes, microspheres, microcapsules, implants and the like as parenteral compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,568 to Hamilton et al. entitled xe2x80x9cStabilization of growth hormones,xe2x80x9d describes the need of various stabilizers for preservation of soluble bioactivity of the growth hormone in aqueous environments, again emphasizing the need for stabilizers.
European Patent 0 374 120, published Jun. 20, 1990, reports that the stabilization of implantable controlled delivery devices containing aqueous solutions can be accomplished by the incorporation of polyol and buffer into the solution, providing no evidence that aqueous solutions without such stabilizers could provide sustained release upon injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,380 entitled xe2x80x9cDecapeptide analogs of somatostatin,xe2x80x9d reports the necessity of using low solubility salts or pharmaceutically acceptable carriers in aqueous solutions to provide a depot or sustained release effect of the somatostatin.
Australian Patent 8655983 (related to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,774,091 and 5,021,241) entitled xe2x80x9cSlow release preparation of growth promoting or bony metabolism peptide-with collagen, gelatin and/or albumin as carrier protein,xe2x80x9d discusses the need for a carrier protein to obtain sustained release from protein injections.
European Patent 140 255 (similar to Australian Patent 8655983) entitled xe2x80x9cSustained-release injections,xe2x80x9d reports that not only is a carrier protein necessary to obtain sustained release from protein injections, but a viscous solvent, unlike water, is also required for suspension of the protein/carrier composition.
The present invention provides to the art substantially aqueous bovine somatotropin compositions and a method for achieving the prolonged release of a biologically active somatotropin into the circulatory system of an animal by the parenteral administration to the animal, preferably by subcutaneous or intramuscular injection, of the substantially aqueous bovine somatotropin compositions. The compositions comprise at least about 150 mg of a biologically active bovine somatotropin in an aqueous carrier at a concentration of at least about 50 mg/ml. The aqueous bSt formulation provides for the sustained release of bSt into the circulatory system of the animal for greater than about 72 hours.